


The Wind of Change

by Einyora



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einyora/pseuds/Einyora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCTION. Ace, Sabo et Luffy vivent seuls dans les montagnes de Goa. Jusqu'au jour où les pirates de Barbe blanche accostent sur l'île pour échapper à une tempête et découvrent les trois enfants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind of Change

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wind of Change](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/225703) by bloodytears87. 



> Bonjouuuur, Eilonwye pour vous servir !
> 
> Cette histoire n'est, malheureusement, pas de moi. C'est la traduction d'une fic du même nom de bloodytears87. Je ne fais que retranscrire en français, et même si mon orthographe n'est pas parfait (hahahaha, la bonne blague), j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même l'histoire. La fic en anglais étant terminée, il manque juste l'épilogue. Je sortirais les chapitres une fois par mois.   
> Bonne lecture !

**The Winds of Change**

**(Traduction)**

Résumé : Ace, Sabo et Luffy vivent seuls dans les montagnes de Goa. Jusqu'au jour où les pirates de Barbe blanche accostent sur l'ile pour échapper à une tempête et découvrent les trois enfants.

 

* * *

Le ciel grondait aux couleurs des éclairs qui déchiraient la nuit. Personne ne s'était risqué à sortir, préférant la chaleur de leurs maisons à la tempête qui faisait rage. Le silence était assourdissant, et il n'y avait guère que le grondement du tonnerre pour briser cette atmosphère étouffante. Pourtant, dans une cabane cachée dans les montagnes, hors du village de Fushia et non loin du Grey Terminal, deux jeunes garçons essayaient de calmer leur petit frère effrayé.

Luffy détestait les orages, même si tout homme caoutchouc qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas être blessé par eux. A chaque grondement émit par le ciel, la peur s'installait brusquement et son cœur tressautait.

**« Shh, Lu'. »**

Ace essayait de calmer Luffy, en le berçant dans ses bras. Sabo tentait de distraire l'enfant de sept ans en lui racontant des histoires, mais cela ne marchait que jusqu'au grondement suivant.

**« T'es faible Lu' »**

Le fils de Roger le lui répétait cela à demi-mot. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de situation. Il n'avait jamais eu à rassurer quelqu'un avant que Luffy n'arrive. Mais l'enfant élastique était son petit frère maintenant, et il allait devoir apprendre à comment le calmer.

Sabo finit par abandonner l'idée de distraire le garçon et alla s'asseoir au côté de ses deux frangins. Ace garda Luffy entre eux deux toute la nuit, parlant et rassurant le futur pirate jusqu'à ce que Morphée fasse enfin son oeuvre.

* * *

A l'extérieur, un énorme navire à tête de baleine cherchait un endroit où accoster, le temps que la tempête passe.

**« Terre en vue! Île droit devant !»** Le commandant de la première flotte hurlait contre le vent.

**« C'est le royaume de Goa, hein ? »** Demanda un membre de l'équipage, en tentant d'apercevoir l'ile sous la pluie battante.

**« Il semblerait oui. »** Marco se tourna vers son capitaine.

**« Devons-nous essayer d'y accoster, père ? »**

**« Si je me souviens bien, il y a un village sur cette île, Fushia, qui est sous la protection du Vice-Amiral Garp. »**

**« Garp, le héros de la marine ? »** S'exclama quelqu'un, les yeux exorbités.

**« Oui, c'est son île natale je crois. »** Barbe-Blanche resta pensif un moment. **« On n'a pas moyen de savoir s'il est là où pas en ce moment. Enfin, je préfèrais ne pas avoir à traiter avec les marines. Nous allons jeter l'ancre loin du village »**

**« Tout de suite, Père. »**

Marco rejoignit les navigateurs pour trouver où amarrer le navire.

Peu de temps après, le Moby Dick fut ancré aussi près de l'ile qu'il en était possible. L'ordre avait été donné de rester sur le navire, la majorité des pirates rejoignirent leurs cabines, le temps trouver un peu de repos, ils n'iraient explorer l'ile et se réapprovisionner que le lendemain.

* * *

Les trois frères ignoraient tous des bouleversements qu'allaient leur apporter le bateau et l'équipage qu'il transportait. Ils sentaient pourtant, tout au fond d'eux même, que le vent du changement venait de souffler.

* * *

_bloodytears87 : Je sais que c'est plutôt court, mais c'est juste le prologue. J'aime les reviews, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez et si je dois continuer. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup d'histoire sur ASL, mais j'aime l'idée qu'ils grandissent ensemble tous les trois, donc j'ai décidé d'écrire à mon tour sur le sujet._

_Eilonwye : Dooonc, fin du prologue. J'espère que ça vous a plu 8D_

_N'hésitez pas à utiliser le bouton « reviews », il ne mord pas et fait plaisir !_


End file.
